The invention concerns a window lift arrangement, a door module with a window lift arrangement, a motor vehicle door with a window lift arrangement, and a procedure for installation of a window lift arrangement.
The starting point of this invention is the window lift arrangement known from DE 10 2004 017 645 A1, whose disclosure content is herewith fully incorporated into this application by means of reference. Instruments for positioning and fixing the driver to simplify the installation of a window pane are known from this. Included in the embodiment disclosed there are instruments for positioning and fixing the driver by means of two support brackets [prisms], which are molded in one piece on the wall section, e.g. the inner door panel, and are used as lower stops for the driver.
So-called trackless window lift arrangements, of the type mentioned in DE 10 2004 017 645 A1, which get by without a cam chain guide [guide rail] for the driver, are also disclosed in DE 102 55 461 A1 and DE 10 2005 037 324, the latter still unpublished at the time of application.
A device for connecting a window pane with the driver of a window lift by means of a snap connection is known from DE 195 05 624 C2.
An inner door panel, which is used as a support for various elements of a window lift, is known from DE 202 18 678 U1. The inner door panel has an opening for installing the window lift from the inside of the door.